


What's Another Sacrifice?

by DiamondsxStags



Series: What's Another Sacrifice? [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, the relationship between trevelyan and blackwall is only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: The Inquisitor returns to Skyhold without Hawke and has some explaining to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on the Dragon Age amino

"Where's Louise?"

 

Marie had been dreading that question. The whole journey back from Adamant, she had tried to think of a good response, a good explanation.

 

Louise had volunteered, insisting she stay in the Fade.

 

The Grey Wardens needed Stroud, needed someone to lead.

 

She's a mage, and a powerful one at that, if anyone could survive in the Fade it was Louise.

 

But all the words dried up on Marie's tongue and her mouth felt like the Western Approach. She tried to think of something to say, tried to find words that would placate Fenris. Looking at him now, Marie was keenly aware of his lyrium tattoos and the sword on his back.

 

In the end, it had been Varric who took the arrow for her.

 

He told Fenris, and everyone else within earshot, of the battle at Adamant, the demons, the archdemon, the Fade. And who had to be left behind. He truly was a gifted story teller.

 

"She-" A sob gets caught in Varric's throat and he swallows it down. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you. And she always will."

 

The hall of Skyhold fell silent, with the fluttering of the banners as the only sound.

 

Fenris's gaze rose from Varric to Marie, and she felt her blood and bones turn to ice.

 

"What gives you the right?!"

 

Fenris lunged at her, his entire body glowing. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other outstretched, fingers curled and looking like the pictures of the large  cats of Seheron Marie had seen.

 

All at once there was chaos.

 

The nobles gasped, some shrieking in fear, as Fenris was grabbed by Bull, his hug arm acting as a barrier between predator and prey. Varric was pulling on Fenris's tunic, begging him to calm down and Blackwall, reliable and unquestioning Blackwall, stood in front of Marie, sword drawn and shield up. She could see he was still wary from Adamant and the journey back, but there he was, defending her.

 

What had Marie done to deserve him?

 

"What gives you the right to decide someone else's fate like that?!" Fenris's voice was booming, bouncing off the walls and sounding almost animalistic. It sent chills down Marie's spine.

 

"Fenris she volunteered!" Varric tried to reason with him, still tugging as the rest of Marie's companions stepped forward to offer protection. "It isn't Marie's fault!"

 

"If Louise had volunteered to be dismembered would you have let her go through with it?!" Fenris spat, eyes still trained on Marie.

 

"That's not the same thing and you know it!" Varric snapped back. "I'm not happy about it either but it's done! We can't take it back!"

 

This had seemed to get to Fenris. Or perhaps he simply could not keep his rage going.

 

His arms dropped to his sides and the glow that had enveloped his body dimmed before going away. In an instant, he had gone from savage killer to a despondent husk, almost like a Tranquil.

 

"Fenris..." Marie took a step forward, gently putting a hand on Blackwall's arm to keep him back. "I'm sorry." She knew it wasn't enough, nothing she could say would ever be enough.

 

She expected Fenris to yell, yell and scream and maybe even cry. But he didn't. He remained still. And that was so much worse.

 

"Sorry won't bring her back." Cole had appeared suddenly at Marie's side, looking directly at Fenris. "She is in the Fade and no apologies will bring her back. It-" Cole's voice shook, and Marie knew she would not enjoy what he would say next.

 

"It should have been you. This is your fight, not hers. It should have been you."

 

Marie closed her eyes to hide her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
